Godzilla vs. Bagan: Earth's Savior
by Bio-Major Agent85
Summary: A ufo is spotted over Nagaoka. after its destroyed, aliens of an ancient race send their destroyer in the form of Bagan. Japan watches helplessly knowing that there is only one monster that can stop this, but he has perished. but what is not know to them


Godzilla 

**_Godzilla _** **_Vs. Bagan_**

The Return

The smoke churned and cleared from the ruins of the destroyed city, " Just hours ago this once was the small town of Sanjo, it has now been reduced to nothing but rubble.The J.S.D.F is mobilizing around the outer rim of the coastline were I stand know, believing that this to be some type of monster attack. UNGCC said the monster in questioning is Godzilla, but we all know that Godzilla melted down a year ago and the horrible monster, Destoryah, killed Godzilla jr. Lt. Kuroki of the J.S.D.F says this has to be the work of a new monster and Godzilla is quite capable of more than this. " Says JWN reported Yukima Ushion. " Rescue workers have found no survivors of this horror. The charred bodies of the poor souls are the only things that have been linked to this wreckage."The sound of crashing waves grows louder, almost to deafening points." What the hell is that!" Yukima screams over the noise, waiting for it to go away so she can continue with her report. A loud bellow breaks over the crashing waves, echoing through the still air. Yukima turns around; eyes wide as she sees the large head of Godzilla slowly rise out of the dark water nose first. " Are you getting this?" " I'm rolling, I can't believe it. He's alive." The cameraman yells to her. The water rolls off of Godzilla's shoulders and down his spines as he rises farther out of cold Pacific Ocean. Godzilla's mouth opens again expelling another bellow, filling the silent night with a new sound. Yukima cups her hands over her ears, trying to cover out the earsplitting roar. Yukima watches as Godzilla strides through the waves heading away from them, his head silhouetted against the dark blue night sky. Knowing the king of the monsters has returned 

First Contact 

In the lower backwoods of Nagaoka, a fisherman shoves the lively worm through the cold steel hook. "Going to catch me something big tonight, hehe." Says the grizzled fisherman.He throws back his fishing pole and the lure hits the surfaces with a thump. The old man watches the dark water, and then looks up into the dark summer night sky." The moon is full tonight. Ha, you know what that means." He opens the red cooler sitting next to his feet and pulls out another can of beer. He sets his reel down and pops open the top of the cold frosty can of beer. He lifts it to his awaiting lips; a strong gust of wind rocks the boat to the side. The opening of the can misses his lips and the beer spills on to his green fishing pants. The tan liquid rolls off the rubber material and the old fisherman laughs. Trees rustle violently around the lake and the water begins to turn, the old man looks around with wide eyes. " What's going on?"Winds being to pick up, more fiercely then they were before. The boat tilts off to the side once again, and the fisherman clings on to the small boat. The old man looks to the sky as something large circles around above his head. It blended well with the dark night sky, but Yoshi could see the movement of the thing and how it stick out from the calm sky. It was a perfect circle in everyway and a very sinister shade of blue. Strong winds blow around him, capsizing the boat and throwing the fisherman in the cool water. Yoshi stares at the flying craft as it rotates in the night sky, staring back down at him.

Call to Action

The J.S.D.F picks up the strange object on their radar and sends a lone F-15 to see what it is. On screen the fighter spots the u.f.o, thinking that it is a new enemy aircraft invading their air space. He locks on and fires two screaming missiles at the weird aircraft. The hornet missiles hit their target; a ball of fire and metal erupted and disturb the placid area. The disk shape ship crashes into the forest intact. The pilot reports back to his superior, and tells him what he just shot down. The military scramble to the location, surrounding the large unknown craft, not knowing what to do with it." Mister. Kutik we have something you need to see down here." Says the mysterious military man on the other line. " Who is this?" says Kutik sleepily. " That is not important to you, one of my man are on rote to your house to pick you up. Be ready in ten." The voice ended and was replaced by dead air. Kutik throws back the covers, and lifts his legs to the side of the bed. He rubs his sleep filled eyes and began to get dress. He put on his brown slacks and his white dress shirt that he wore earlier that day back on. He grabbed his trench coat out of the closet and pulled out his badge from the pocket of it. " I guess not even the paranormal sleep, geez." A jeep horn honked and wakes Kutik out of his daydream state. He got into the jeep noticing that the driver was fully dressed in military fatigues. " So what is this all about?" asks Kutik. " You will soon see." Replied the military officer. The jeep stopped at the site, Kutik leaped out of the still moving jeep seeing the odd site. He rushes over to the downed U.F.O, scanning over the large haul of the ship. " It's a real U.F.O intact, I can't believe my eyes." Kutik says with excitement making his voice higher than usual. " Yes that is why we called you down here mister. Kutik, you are the top researcher of paranormal active. We also found a door that leads into the ship. If you want to take a look you can" The military officer informs Kutik. He runs over to the open hatch and walks through the small door. The hallway was small, but it soon opened up into a large open area. Portable lights that the military set up helped to illuminant the dark room. Control stations lined the width of the room, a large bubbled out screen was at one of the stations catching Kuitk's attention. The portable lights flickered and went out, the bubbled screen danced with white light. A face came on; its head was large and tall, flaps of skin hung from the center of it. Its eyes were orange with black irises, they moved, looking Kutik straight in the eyes. " The race known as Humans have waged war on the Maridozins. With this small action of destroying our observation ship. You have showed us that you want war with our species. At the Earth time of 12 tomorrow we shall begin the attacked. We will soon see which species is stronger." The dark red face disappeared from the screen and the lights came back on. " I don't thing downing this U.F.O was a good idea." Says Kutik.

The Attack

In downtown Osaka, near the twin Tax Towers, three U.F.Os appear in the noon sky.A bright light covers the area, as it descends a giant red pulsating ball of flesh laid in the middle of the center of the business distract of Osaka. The view of the buildings disappears and the face of the aliens balloon on to the screen. " The sphere that is before you, is Bagan, he is the one that will destroy you all. We have retrieve him from Earth's ultra ancient past and brought the monster Bagan back here from the land of legends. On top of that we combined the cells of Godzilla and King Ghidorah to make the most powerful creature in the universe." The alien leader says. The monitor goes black and returns back to the view of the Twin towers." What are we going to do?" Commander Takaki Aso asks the rest of the personnel. Professor Fukazawa guides Kutik down the hallway heading towards the UNGCC's command room. The two walk in and see that everyone's attention is aimed towards the main screen watching the aliens attack on Osaka. " Commander Aso this is Kutik, he is the man you requested." Speaks professor Fukazawa. " Aw yes, mister Kutik, I have request you because maybe you can tell me why these aliens are waging war on Japan?"" Well, one of your fighters downed a observation ship. And the aliens took it the wrong way. That's about the whole story. " Says Kutik with a little sarcasm in his voice. " Damn it, all we can do is set back in watch. Goddamn it!" Commander Aso yells with his sternness voice. Kutik turns to the main screen and sees the three U.F.Os hovering overhead and the giant sphere growing and moving.The sky reverts to a deep red; the white clouds change into dark black ones. The U.F.Os disappear into thin air and the sphere is left behind. The egg pulsates more and more, as it beings to glow white.A light explodes out of the middle of the egg and covers the monitor. As it disappears the shape of Bagan appears through the clouds of smoke. Bagan was a large monster, about 150 meters, with large blade like spikes lining its back. Its dark red skin shimmering in the bright sun light.Bagan muscles bulged and it bucked its ox like head back throwing its back horns into the air, its giant nose horn reaching high in the sky. Bagan's lower jaw drops open and lets out a low bellow, almost sounding like something grinding on cement. Bagan walked, sending tremors through the ground. He turns his attention to the two large twin towers standing in front of him, just a little higher than him. His fist winds back and slides across the middle of one of the towers.Glass and concert breaks off and falls to the ground below.Bagan rears back and shoulder rims the middle of the twin towers, the structure snaps under Bagan's sure power and the two large towers fall backwards, breaking into hundreds of pieces.

Battra

Battra's egg senses the earth in grave danger from the new threat of Bagan and begins to hatch, releasing the new fighter for the earth. It crawls out from the broken shell under the polar ice caps and beings to make its way towards Osaka.The second screen turns on with a picture of waves and something large and black just under the surface of the water. " What is that?" Commander Aso asks and points at the giant monster. " It's Battra, it has to be. Bagan must have woken him; Battra must feel the strong presence of him. I have a feeling that this is going to be bad." Professor Fukazawa puts in. " do you think Battra can win?"Ask Commander Aso.Kenichi Yamane rises up from his counsel, " Its not possible. Battra is a strong monster but what I have seen from Bagan, he is more powerful than anything we have ever seen." Ken continues."And I don't think Battra can make a difference against him." " This can be the end of the world, and there is nothing we can do." Commander Aso utters as he slouches down in his chair and folds his hands and turns back to the screen. Battra had reached the main land and has begun to tunnel under the surface, kicking up gray dust into the air. Bagan continues its assault on Osaka, destroying the city with its blue and white oral ray. Setting the city ablaze with flames that reached to the heavens and dark smoke that curled and spiraled up into the air. A loud rumbling sound causes Bagan to turn away from demolishing the city and to the giant dust cloud coming his way. The ground breaks apart in large brown chucks as Battra lifts its body up out of the hole. Bagan's head cocks back and lets a low grinding roar out from its throat. Battra also lets out its roar, threaten Bagan. Battra's red demon eyes seek out its target, spotting Bagan in front of him.Bagan wasting no time, charges up an oral blast, and unleashes the white and blue beam a pond Battra. The insect monster's tough exoskeleton absorbs most of the impact, but the overwhelming power explodes into a bright array of orange.Yellow plasma energy dances across Battra's horn, a bright beam erupts from the tip of it. The prism beam hits Bagan in the chest causing a large shower of sparks. Bagan, not affected, charges and slams its huge shoulder into the face of Battra, sending the caterpillar sprawling back. Battra recovers from the big blow and discharges its purple prism eyes beams.The double rays hit Bagan, once again not doing anything to harm the beast. Bagan turns around, lifting its massive tail off the ground and letting it slam into Battra. The evil monster falls prey to the attack and blue radioactive energy races across Bagan's two spikes on his back.His mouth drops, and is filled with blue and white light. The oral beam collides with Battra's armor, causing a giant ball of fire to surround the area. Bagan's head rises high in the air and lets out a thundering roar that rolls through the destroyed city. Battra badly hurt returns underground, leaving the unstoppable Bagan to lay waste to Japan. 

Crisis 

In the depths of the vast pacific, the monster known as Godzilla sleeps. His new adult form is still taking time for the new king to get use to and to control the large amount of nuclear energy he has to sleep more then normal. Godzilla's eyes open, and search the bottom of the deep trench; his mouth opens expelling a cloud of air bubbles. A loud shrill roar escapes his mouth and he swims up to the surface of the enormous ocean. His spines reach the surface coming up next to a naval ship, and gilding through the water like a knife as he makes his way towards Japan. " That thing defeated Battra like it was nothing. We can only hope that Battra returns and destroys Bagan before it does any more damage." Commander Aso says with hysteria. A lower ranked officer rises up from his command post and turns to the commander."Sss-sir, a naval ship has just spotted Godzilla headed this way." The commander gets up off his chair. " What, Godzilla that is crazy. Get a helicopter out there, see if they can get a visual." " Right away sir." The office lows back down and gets to work. " I thought both Godzillas had perished at the hands of Destoryah, it seems that we may have another problem on our hands. But with Godzilla we can get rid of Bagan." The commander rubs his chin and sits back down.The waves break, and slide off to the side as Godzilla's jagged fins rip through the waters. The top of his face elevates above the clear water, his eyes stare straight ahead, looking at the burning city. Knowing that he is nearing the one that he feels, the one that keeps calling out to him to fight. Godzilla could hear Bagan's low roars, and the crackle of the fire as it burned through the city making him swim faster.Godzilla step ashore, his giant foot coming down on some gas pipes of the oil refinery. An explosion rips through the air, the smoke cloud covering over Godzilla's huge body.Godzilla steps through the processing plant, clearing a path right down the middle of it. " Sir we have visual contact." The officer says.The helicopter's camera buzzes and zooms in on Godzilla as he makes his way through Sakai, tearing through a skyscraper that was standing in his way. " At the rate he is going he will reach Osaka in an hour or two." The professor says.The main screen goes blank and the picture of Bagan destroying Osaka reappears.A circle of bright yellow light emerges, making a circle of light on the ground some ways behind Bagan. " Sir, something is happening." The circle of light shone for a few seconds before disappearing. " What was that?" Ask Aso. The ground tears apart, making large zigzag cracks running in all directions across the ground. The strange light erupts out of the fractures, lighting up the dark parts of the soil. Dust shots up and the familiar insect cry screams out, tearing through the sky. The giant bat like wing of Battra makes its way up to the surface, bringing more chucks of the earth along with it as it breaks out of the ground. The three yellow glowing spikes of Battra's crown come into view; Battra's mandibles open up and let out another powerful roar as it pulls itself out of the ground. Battra now in its ultimate form takes to the air, scanning the area, looking for the monster that is threatening the Earth with total destruction.

The Final Battle

Battra now at full strength follows the path of destruction. Seeing the large back of Bagan as it tore into another building like an otter cracking into a shell. Battra's eyes glow with energy, crackling and popping. Two purple prism beams hit Bagan in its muscular back. Ambers fly into the afternoon sky, almost blending with the light background.Bagan turns around and notices the flying monster hovering two hundred meters away from him. Bagan's giant jaw snaps open and a deep roar escapes out. Battra not showing fear also lets out an insect shriek, Bagan beings to draw energy to his mouth to unleash his powerful oral ray. The light colored beam flies out of his mouth, Battra with quick speed avoids the wide beam. Bagan lets a roar of dissatisfaction out of his still smoking mouth. Battra circles around him, sending down prism beams at the giant monster. Bagan picks up its heavy tail and whips around, Battra moves out of the way. The insect monsters tiny six legs grabs a hold of the massive ox like tail. Battra with all its might beings to pull, trying to take down Bagan. The alien monster throws its tail down to the ground, carrying Battra along for the ride. Battra crashes to the ground; Bagan pulls his tail out from Battra's tight grip. Battra weak from the attack tries to get up but fails to do so. The big red tail of Bagan lifts up and comes down on Battra's head with force. Light green blood tinkles down Battra's face, Battra felt the warmness of its own blood as founds its way through the groves of its face. Battra gets enough power to lift off into the air and get away from Bagan's powerful attacks. Bagan turns to face the retreating monster. Bagan filled with anger, charges after Battra. Bagan smashes its hand down on the back of the fleeing, sending the insect monster crashing to the ground. Battra cries out in pain, he lifts off into the air once again, trying to escape its attacker. Battra turns around and fires a point blank shot of prism energy into the eyes of Bagan. The blast blinds the gigantic monster, his hands rush up to his eyes trying to wipe the pain away. Bagan blinded in a rage, fires his oral beam from his terrible maw.Battra to close to Bagan's mouth takes the blast full force. The dark mothra flips onto its back in mid air, and lands hard on the ground below. An eerily powerful roar overtakes the noise of the battle.Both Battra and Bagan turned their heads towards the giant figure that is striding their way, and a third monster joins the battle. Godzilla's mouth tore up and another powerful roar exploded out. Bagan bellowed out to let Godzilla know he was the most powerful one there. Godzilla looked over the landscape seeing that no buildings stood and rubble covered the ground. Godzilla looked into Bagan's dark yellow eyes, and Bagan looked down at Godzilla and lets out a growl. Godzilla's dorsal fins explode with nuclear energy and a concentrated atomic ray burst out from his mouth.The beam collides with the enormous chest of Bagan, not hurting the giant beast. Bagan counters with an immense oral beam. The ray hits Godzilla in the chest with the power of a run away train. The monster king is knocked backwards from the force of the blast. Bagan charges up another blast in its mouth and lets it fly, hitting the downed Godzilla. The giant mutated dinosaur lets out a small roar of pain as he gets back to his feet.Godzilla walks over to the bulky Bagan; rearing back his shoulder and delivers a blow to the torso of Bagan. The tough alien monster stumbles back some from the blow; trying hard to found its footing. Bagan gets back to his feet and bows its head down. Bagan rushes Godzilla, hitting the monster king in the stomach with its horns. Godzilla is thrown back from the strike, his back colliding with a cement plate. " Godzilla's losing. Bagan is too strong!" Commander Aso screams at the screen. Bagan's shoulder blades shine with blue energy, the powerful monster rises up high in the air, letting out a dominating roar. Bagan focus the energy, forming it into two glowing diamonds shape bolts. The two energy bolts shot off high in the air and fall back to Earth at incredible speeds. Godzilla slowly rises to his feet, smoking; the two diamonds strike him in the back. A dome of raw energy covers over Godzilla knocking him back down. An earsplitting cry of pain emits from the bright white half circle. The white ball of energy slowly disappears and Godzilla's smoking body takes its place, laying limp on the ground. Bagan lets out a roar of might and strength as he looks over the fallen king. Bagan moves in for the kill, Battra rises up from its grave filled with a new energy raising in its body. The dying monster clamps onto the back of Bagan and sends intense prism energy surging through Bagan's body. The alien monster sways back and forth, trying to loosen Battra's tight grip. Bagan throws his hand behind his back, reaching at Battra. His clawed hand grabs onto one of Battra's tiny legs, and whips the insect monster to the front of him. He throws Battra up, and charges up a huge amount of plasma energy in its mouth. The blue beam sizzles and bubbles as it sprays out of Bagan's jaws. The huge ray hits Battra in the stomach, carrying him a ways away. The defender of the earth crashes to the ground, its body crumbles up as its prism energy escapes out of its carcass . Bagan bellows out at his win over the monster and turns back to Godzilla. By this time the monster king is already to his feet, blood dripping from his mouth and a glazed look in his eyes. Bagan, having wasted a lot of energy on Battra, can't do anything in defense against Godzilla's rage. 

Super Godzilla

The monster king howls out in pain as bright yellow electricity dances across his stomach.Two bulky spikes jet out of his shoulder covered in blood and puss. Godzilla's chest and shoulder to begin to bulge, swell with fluid. His dorsal fins increase in size and become more jagged as the energy ripped his body a new. His tail whips around in pain as it bubbles and forms a bush of spikes on the end of it. His face popped with veins, two small tasks jetted out above his mouth. His height ballooned up, meeting Bagan at his eyes. His skin went from grayish green skin to a dark purple. Godzilla raised up, filled with all the energy that his father had given him, and let out a thunder-shaking roar, a new roar. Bagan looked over this new form of Godzilla and bellowed out at him, shrieking his challenge.Bagan attacks with its heat ray, hitting Godzilla in his new chest.The attack busted into sparks as it collides with the new chest of Godzilla. Super Godzilla opens his jagged mouth, orange energy fills his jagged maw, letting loose a large orange atomic ray. The beam scans across Bagan exploding into a ball of fire. The alien monster stumbles back hurt and confused. Super Godzilla's tail snakes out and slams into the side of the face of Bagan. The powerful monster gets back up, and dashes towards Godzilla with full force. The power of the blow knocks Super Godzilla over, but before falling he releases another atomic ray. Bagan staggers back from the rage of the attack. Super Godzilla rises up from the assault and looks over his attacker. Bagan brings up his head and lets out a howl of frustration; Bagan bows its head down bites down on the tough skin of Super Godzilla's shoulder. The King roars out as dark blood pours from the many wounds. Super Godzilla's mouth pops with flowing nuclear energy, the steam of super heated atomic energy tears though the tough shoulder of Bagan, causing the giant monster to release its death grip. Godzilla sends another atomic ray towards Bagan, followed by a giant cloud of fire reaching into the afternoon sky. A calm settles over the battlefield as Bagan lurches to its feet. Bagan tired and wore out, looks over Godzilla spotting the growing energy forming at Super Godzilla's naval. The blue nuclear energy swirled and danced at the tip of Godzilla's torso. Godzilla eyelids slowly cover over his eyes as the beam explodes from its point of gestation. The beam shoots out looking thin, and like a lance. The explosive energy strikes Bagan in the stomach, knocking the unstoppable monster on its back. The beam subsides and foam lines the inners of Super Godzilla's mouth as his nuclear energy levels take a dramatic drop. His fins burst with nuclear energy and Godzilla throws up a powerful atomic beam, finishing the giant monster off. Bagan's tough skin melts under the intense heat, its flesh sizzling away the bones.Godzilla howls out in more pain as his nuclear energy flows wildly out of control in his body. Green light engulfs his body, and as it disappears the adult form of Godzilla can be seen through the smoke. Godzilla roars out in victory as it heads towards Osaka bay tired and weary, steam rises from the beast's charred hide as it turns and steps into the cool water and heads back to its home. " It looks like Godzilla has once again saved man kind. As we have seen today Godzilla is the most powerful monster that has every walked the face of the earth." Says ken standing up looking at Godzilla as he submerges underwater. " Yes it seems that even in the most difficult times Godzilla still found someway to win. And it just goes to show how little we are compared to his impressive power." Commander Aso says very grimly. " We all thought Godzilla had perished along with his father a year ago, but the true protector of the earth came back to save us once again. We own him our lives." Lightly speaks Professor Fukazawa. " As long as nuclear energy exist than monsters will roam the planet." Mister Kutik tells the surrounding personnel. " As long as nuclear energy exist than a Godzilla will."


End file.
